The Players night on the Pier
by Fluentpen
Summary: Alex Kelly is New Ports resident Badass Lesbian. Will an adventurous night with Marissa, a innocent straight girl, change Alex's player ways or will Alex's dangerous past catch up with her. Xx M for later sexual content/Gang content/femslash xX
1. Pier Pressure

** Honk, Honk **

"Fuck, they're early!"

I already had my dark blue bikini, every girl i've been with said it brings out my blue eyes, and today I am deffinately planning on bringing a girl home. My names Alex Kelly, the Local badass or womanizer as most would call me here in New Port. Truth is i'm just not looking for a relationship, i'd rather just hook up and move on it's much easier that way no commitment, no clingers, and no pain. Tonight Duke, his friend Jake and I we're heading down to the Santa Cruz pier. I grabbed my half-cut Rolling Stones T-shirt that showed my perfectly toned abs, threw on a pair of board shorts and ran out to the car.

"C'mon Alex don't make me wait all day!" Duke shouted from his Jeep, as I hop in to the passenger side.

"Sorry you're not my type, you'll be waiting for awhile" I said winking at him

Duke, I had to admit was an attractive guy. He is 6"2", muscular, tan, Dark hair, blue eyes, pretty much drop dead gorgeouss to any girl except me. My type was well more feminine, as in girls. Back in high school When my dad died, and my mom was still no where to be found, Duke was like my big brother, he took me in. In high school we dated for 5 months, but soon I realized that I would rather look at my friends girlfriends than them. After I told him and everyone else, it turned out I was a chick magnet. I could and did have any girl I wanted in the school; straight or not. Once a girl was on my radar I would just tell my friend and word would get around the school, sure enough within the next class period that girl would be at my locker begging.

"Hey Alex, pick up any chicks last night at the club?" Jake said from the back seat.

Jake was completely opposite from Duke, if they weren't neighbors since they were kids I swear they would not be friends now. He we average height, paleish, lanky, brunette with brown eyes, and most importantly he was dumb! He always had a way of ruining a moment, and saying the wrong thing at the wrong time.

"You know I always get a chick unlike you!"

"C'mon, Alex be nice to him. It's gonna be a day"

As I looked around I noticed we were not heading in the right direction, "Where are we going, the peirs that way!" I said pointing the right way

"I forgot to tell you, we gotta pick up my friend Marissa, I told her she could come." He said just as we pulled into a small beach house.

**XX "Hey, Marissa we're outside your place...okay, no problem,,,,bye. " (hanging up the phone) XX**

Seconds later my eyes landed on one of the most stunning girls I had ever seen. She had on a green bikini top, and a simple, flowing, seethrew skirt bathing suit coverup. She had long blonde hair, and green eyes that matched her bikini, and a glowing tan.

"Damn that chick is fucking hot!" I muttered to myself.

"Hey Marissa!" duke said running up to her hugging her and spinning her around. Then proceed to open the back door for her.

"Hey i'm Marissa" she said giving Jake a hug in the back seat. She then turned forward and smiled (Fuck me,,, her smile is amazing) "Marissa" she said with a small wave

"Alex" I barely could let my name out, what was this girl doing to me. I turned around and regained my composure.

We drive off, and I can here Jake drowning her with a bunch of stupid, pointless facts, and stories. All the while she is politely smiling and laughing at the right times. We finally pull in by the pier and we all jump out.

"I have never been here before." I hear Marissa announce.

"Don't worry I will give you the grand tour!" Jake says right after not missing a beat, continuing his story.

"Hey Alex!" I hear duke yell from the back of the Jeep. I slowly walk over still enjoying my view of Marissa the whole way. "ALEX!"

"Shit! What! Why are you yelling!"

"You were zoning out! She is taken, she has a boyfriend!"

"So what?" I said nonchalantly

"So leave her alone! She is not interested! ("We'll see about that!" I was thinking) She is a good friend of mine I don't want you to just use her and throw her away like everyone else." "Jake come help me with this cooler I cant get it" He yells over the car.

As Jake walks towards Duke I have my eyes set on one thing, Marissa. I had to have this girl!


	2. Honest Truth and a little Flirt

I walked up and stood next to Marissa, the wind began to blow and I got a wiff of the most delightful smell. She smelled like strawberries and cream, I wanted to just jump her right there and lick her all over.

"Sorry about jake, he's well...well he's just special." She giggled, oh God her laugh was amazing.

"If we hurry we can loose them, while they're getting the cooler out."

"Now your the kinda girl im talking about!" I said winking "Well follow me my lady" I say as we hurry onto the pier, loosing the boys.

"Alright now this is my favorite ride in the whole park, and the biggest"

"I'm afraid of heights." She said softly

"C'mon babe it's fine, I have ridden it probably hundreds of times,its not that bad! If you can get through this one you can easily ride anything else in this park! Trust me!"I said flashing her the most sincere smile I could muster.

"Alright but you have to hold my hand the whole time! Don't let go!" She said very seriously

"Haha okay, I promise!" We walked up, waited in line, and finally got strapped in. Right before the ride took off I felt something grab my hand, it spent shivers down my spine. I looked down and saw Marissas hand in mine, I looked over and her eyes were shut tight. She looked so cute, I tightened my grip on her hand and felt her relax a little bit.

Soon the ride was over we got off, still holding hands. "See it wasn't that bad was it!" I said smiling at her. She smiled back "it wasn't too bad." She let go of my hand, I instantly missed the contact.

After that one we managed to continue avoiding the boys for most of the afternoon and continued riding roller coasters and just talking getting to know one another. All the while I kept trying to make contact with her, and everytime shivers were sent down my spine.

"I'm Starving!" Marrissa blurts out.

"Let's grab some food then." I said leading her towards a small shack at the end of the pier.

As we are wallking towards the restaurant, someone comes up along side of me and tackles me into an intimate hug.

"What the Fuck!" I say untangleing my self from the stranger.

"It's me baby!" As I look, a face of realization and panic is on my face, shit I think internally.

"Oh hey Jodi..." Is all I can manage to get out before she is smashing her lips into mine, I glance at Marissa and she has a look of shock on her face, great I just ruined this whole evening, stupid exes, this is why I don't do relationships. I quickly pushed Jodi off of me, practically having to lift her off.. "What are you doing?"

"I miss you baby!" she says pouting at me, still hanging somewhat on my side.

"Jodi I already told you it's over, nothing is going to change my mind. I'm here with someone else I need you to go"

"Who's this bitch!? " Jodi says, as i move in front so that marrissa is behind me.

"Don't call her that! This is my friend, now you need to go!" I said sternly

"HA! Friend? You and I both know you do not have girls that are JUST friends!"

"JODI! GO!" She moves closer, leaning into my ear, sliding her hands under my shirt "Call me later baby" and then she walks away. I Run my hands through my hair and let out a long sigh.

"I'm so sorry about that! She's a little crazy!" I said blushing at Marissa, who has now regained her composure.

"It's okay we all have our share of crazy ex's" we continue walking and grab some milkshakes and fries and sit on top of a vacant picnic table.

"So what's your story?" I simply asked her

"My what?"

"Tell me your story, whats' your business? You good or bad people? Tell me about you!"

She giggled again "Well what do you want to know?"

"Alright well...Batman or Superman?" I said jokingly

"Batman! Hot body, criminal, rides a motorcycle, dark and mysterious! Deffinately a turn on!"

"Good answer, okay... Muscle or import?"

"Easy one! Muscle! Who can resist a fine American made Body!" She said emphasizing body, as her eyes snaked my body

As if she wasn't making me hot before she deffinately was now!

"Okay, 2 for 3 right,...Single or taken?"

"...Taken ...by Ryan"

"ohh wrong answer!...wait your dating Ryan Atwood?"

"Yeah"

"But your so funny, and hot, and nice, and hot, and he's just …. a Jerk!"

"Well thank you!" she said blushing " But he can be sweet sometimes"

We kept having small talk, while we finished our food, and started walking back towards the front.

"Alright my turn!" She said winking at me

"Okay, bring it!" I said smirking at her

"Hmm... if given the choice the movies or a party?"

"Psh Party baby! Cus aint no one can resist my amazing dance moves!" I say breaking into a move.

"Oh gosh! I will have to see those myself to believe it!"

"Anytime!" I said winking at her. Did she just blush again? Maybe I was just seeing it.

"Okay number 2... Sun rise or sun set?"

"Sunset. Nothing like sitting watching the sunset with the perfect girl. The sun reflecting in her eyes, playing off her hair and skin. It's the perfect way to end even the worsts of days. Sunsets are about leaving the day behind and looking forward to the promise of tomorrow. … I mean uhh... its really pretty to watch..."

"...wow" She whispered pausing for a moment. I could have sworn she was just staring at my lips. She blushes again this time more visibly. "I mean...okay number 3, single or taken?"

"Easy Single! Lifes to short to be tied down!" I said smirking at her confidently

"Oh God your one of those people!"

"What all im saying is just enjoy each moment of the ride while it lasts! Aint nothing wrong with just having a little fun! Plus as you just saw girls get a little clingy!"

Soon we started just walking on the beach.

"Wanna go for a swim?"

"Sure!"


	3. Knight in Players Armor

I start to take my Rolling Stones t-shirt off and I hear Marissa Gasp.I look to see whats wrong, but just smirk as I see what shes staring at. My Abs. I wouldn't say I have a perfect body, but I do pride myself in looking good. Working out is my technique to cope with pain and issues in my life, so needless to say I workout a lot. She notices I caught her and blushes. She turns around an takes off her skirt, this time I am the one caught staring. That girl had some amazing legs, they were tan, and tone, and perfect I just wanted to run my hands and mouth all over them.

"Like what you see?" She says suddenly gaining courage and winking at me, before heading down to the water.

I follow behind like a little puppy dog, "Oh uhm.. sorry uh.. can you put some lotion on my back?"

"What do you need lotion for the sun is barely out?"

"You gotta take care of your skin girl! It doesn't look this good without care!" I said handing her the bottle. She puts some on her hands and begins rubbing it. Instantly I knew I had made a mistake. I should have never asked this girl to touch me. The sensations she was sending through my body were driving me crazy. She slowly ran it over my back, I had to close my eyes so I could focus. Suddenly I could feel her hands moving over my abs, I opened my eyes.

"oh sorry" she said blushing

"Anytime, you want to feel them? I mean I dont work out for nothing?" I say winking at her

"Oh no! Im fine!" She says backing away. I grab her hand and use it to trace my abs. i hear a small moan escape and i just smile. God her hands feel so good. Shit! I can feel them starting to move lower. A low moan escapes from my lips, breaking her trance. "Oh uhm im sorry!" She says backing away

"It's okay, I understand I'm irressitable! And you like fine american made bodies!" I said winking at her

"A little cocky huh! "she said smiling

"Confident not cocky babe!"

We swam in the ocean for awhile before it got dark, and then decided to finally go look for the boys. As we were looking for Duke and Jake at the pier suddenly Marrissa throws me into a small closet.

"Shit!" she says softly

"I mean if you wanted me that bad you could have just asked, you didn't have to force me in this closet!" I said sarcastically

"Haha no, I just saw MY crazy ex around the corner, he is so annoying he never leaves me alone! He probably stalked me here!" I peered out of the closet and saw the guy she was talking about.

"you want me to get rid of him?" I smirked

"How?" she asked

"watch this! Just play along with everything I do, okay?" I said grabbing her hand, she nodded and followed after me.

As we began walking, he spotted us and beelined straight at us..

"Marissa, sexay! Whats up baby doll!"

"Uhm..who are you?" I said pulling Marissa to my side as close as I could, she followed.

"My names volc.." " Wait dont answer, I dont care! Better question is can I help you with something?"

"I just want to talk to my girl!" He said reaching for Marissas Hand

"Wait, wait, wait, I think you are mistaken!' I said pulling Marissa right in front of me wrapping my arms around her waist, I could feel her shiver for a second as her body molded to mine, she moved closer into me "This, is my girl!" I said inbetween placing kisses on her shoulder up to her neck, I could feel her leaning in and heard a small gasp as I place one last kiss right under her ear.

The guy began to stumble awkwardly over his words, I interrupted him again "I suggest you leave her alone from now on, or you will not have to deal with me but some good friends of mine the Stags" I said revealing the gang symbol tattooed on my hip.

"Okay, chill, chill, ill leave her alone" he said walking away. I smiled at my easy victory. Immediately I just burst into laughter.

"Ha you dated that dude? Did you see his face, he was terrified! Total pussy!"

"Well it is a long story...thanks for that" she said obviously still flushed from what had happened.

"Anytime babe, but now I need to take a cold shower!" I said winking at her, leaving her standing there gawking as i headed back towards the jeep where we ran into Duke and Jake.

"Hey Yall!" Jake yells

"Hey you guys!" Marrisa replys

"You okay Marissa?" Duke asks eyeing me

"Oh uhm yeah!" She replied still alittle out of it. I just smiled at duke.

"Let's go you guys! I need to take a shower and get ready before we go to the bait shop tonight."

We all walked back to the car and Drove to Marissas house. While she was being distracted by Jake I put my number into her phone. And slid it back where she had it. She got out of the car and I yelled to her right before we drove off

"Hey Marissa, Party tonight. Bait Shop. 11pm. Be there. Text me for the address." I winked and we rolled off before she could protest.


	4. Choas in the club

When I got home, I went and took a hot shower, As I was getting out I heard my phone buzz.

"Well aren't you a theif! 'batman'? - M "

"You have no idea babe ;) - A "

"Why did you put your name in as batman? - M"

"Hot body, check! Criminal, Check! Dark and mysterious, Check! I'd say im a modern day Batwoman! - A"

"Still not cock huh? :) - M"

"What can I say, a girl can try. You coming to the bait shop tonight? - A"

"Yeah, I gotta see those dance moves that are supposedly irressistable.:)- M"

"Oh you will!;) - A"

I normally am not the type of girl who goes threw her entire closet looking for an outfit. Usually I just put on whatever is closest to me and go. I don't know why this girl made me want to look perfect. I threw on some black leather skinnies, my most enticing black bra, and a lace white top that ended mid way down my stomach. I straightened my blonde hair with my purple streak, and applied dark eyeliner, and put on my white vans. This girl is not gonna know what hit her, I was Hot, if I do say so myself!

I don't know what it is about this girl, I don't even know if she likes me, or swings this way! I mean she was kind of flirting with me all day, but that could have just been her being nice. The way she laughs and smiles just makes me want to take her right there on the spot! I need to have this girl, even if she is dating Ryan Atwood or not, I'm making her mine! Okay, something is seriously wrong with me now! I don't chase girls, girls chase me! I need to get a hold of myself.

I grab my helmet and jump on my Ducati. Shes my pride and joy! I drive off and head to the Bait shop. As the shops manager/bar tender I had a reserved spot right by the back door, it came in handy escpecially on nights like this when the place was packed. It was 11:30pm I like to show up a little late for the party, to avoid the awkwardness of it first opening. By now people have had a few drinks in them, and the musics flowing, people are dancing. I walk in and go up to the bar, and grab a budlight. I spot Duke across the room in a booth with some people, and start heading that way.

"Hey boo" Duke yelled over the music

"Duke! I told you to never call me that in public, it hurts my reputation!" I said playfully pushing him.

"Aww come on! You know no matter how badass you want everyone else to thing you are, your still my little boo."

"Duke foreal im gonna kill you! Lol"

"Hey you guys!" We both turn around to see Marissa standing there, with Ryan following not to far behing her. Her hair was up in a type of bump, she was wearing a short green shirt, that showed off just enough of her lower stomach, and short white lace shorts that barely covered the essientials, and black heels. I must have been drooling, because Duke elbowed me from the side. "Oh uhm hey!" I said smirking at her.

"Yall ready to get krunk! I plan on leaving this party and not remembering a thing!" Ryan said holding his drink up in the air behind Marissa, who rolled her eyes.

"Dude calm down, its not really that serious" I responded

"Quit bein a mood killer Alex!" he splurred out as he and some of the others made their way to the bar.

"Ugh he always does this" Marissa says as she scoots into the booth next to me.

"Boys will be boys"

"Sometimes boys get annoying" did she just say that? Maybe I do have a chance!

"Yeah, that's why I traded teams. Girls are so much better." I winked at her

"What they don't bring you to parties and leave you to go get drunk with their friends?"

"Oh no we still do that, I meant they're just better in bed after." I smirked "You want something to drink?"

"yeah"

I go and grab her a drink, which she speedily throws back. Through the rest of the night we just talked I introduced her to some of my other friends. All the while she is steady throwing back drinks, this girl could hold her liquor.

"Hey Marissa!" I hear ryan slur from across the room. She heads over there, while I sit down and slouch on the coach. I look over and marissa is giving ryan a kiss, he quickly begins his advances and has his hands all over her body. i close my eyes. when i open them again i see them in an argument. I take another sip of my drink before placing it on the side table and closing my eyes. I just sat there listening to the music. I began to feel the affects of all the alcohol i had already consumed. Suddenly I felt somebody straddle my legs, runnning their hands up my stomach, and I feel them leaning closer. I still have my eyes closed. They whisper in my ears "You never showed me those dance moves" I felt a shutter go down my back. I could feel her whole body pressed into mine.. God I could have sat like that forever, it felt so good. I quickly flipped her over and whispered back into her ear "Well then let me show you babe" taking her by the hand to the packed dance floor, we found a good spot. I pulled Marissa in front of me and put my hands on her hips, we began to sway to the music. I pulled her closer so our bodys were touching, and began drawing circles on the exposed skin of her hip. Soon she began to take over the dance, grinding further and harder into me. I don't know how much longer I could take of this, she was literally driving my body crazy! I just so happened to glance out the window and see loads of cop cars come pouring into the parking lot.

"Shit, lets go!" I say pulling Marissa towards the door my motorcycle was parked by. Within seconds the cops are coming in, and people are just scattering everywhere. I stop before exiting looking around trying to desperately to find Duke anywhere. I see him duck off through the secret exit just in time. I pull marissa out the door and towards my bike. I see a young officer, who looked fresh out of the academy inspecting my bike.

"Stop put your hands up!" he says aiming his gun at us.

"you really don't want to do this officer..." I look at his name tag "Cohen. Do you have any idea who I am?" I questioned him, slightly lowering my pants showing him my antlers tattoo.(Which was the symbol for the most dangerous gang in the city, the Stags) he lowered his gun a little.

"Thats right buddy, put it down, now me and my girl are gonna get on that bike and ride away and your not gonna follow us, got it?"

"Yes ma'am ms. Kelly" he said moving out of the way.

I jumped on the bike, handed marissa a helmet, and sped out of the parking lot. I pulled over once I thought we were a safe distance away and called Duke

Xx " Duke..hello.. hey where are you? Are you good? I saw you take the back exit"

" Alex, yeah i'm okay I made it out in time but they got Jake and Ryan, did you see if marissa made it out?"

"Yeah she's with me right now, we had some trouble with a nosey cop but I dealt with it, Im heading back to my place, hit me up in the morning and we will go handle the situation,,,okay,,,love you too,,, be safe,,, bye" xX

I start my bike back up and head home. I pull into the garage and park next to my mustang, and shut the door.


	5. Sleepover

We got in the elevator shaft and headed up to my apartment. It wasn't anything to big or fancy, just an open format loft with a balcony over top a company who had run out of business. The small town my apt. was in had long been rundown, few people lived in this mountain side deserted you walked in, i had another motorcycle I had been personally working on, books spread out across a nearby table. A giant plasm screen tv mounted on the wall with leather sofas. The kitchen was connected to the living room, and my bedroom was just around a little corner, hidden.

"Hey so we're gonna have to lay low for awhile, the cops are probably roaming the streets looking for me know that they know I'm back in town"

"Okay that's fine." She says while I watch her look around amazed.

"Sorry it's messy I haven't been here in awhile and I usually don't have company" I say clearing some of the trash and clothes into a corner "It's not much but its home"

"No, it's really nice!"

I laughted at her imagining what she would say if she say my other house. Now thats a mansion, gated fence with security and everything, but I only went there on special occassions. I grabbed us some beers and walked out onto the balconly.

"Wow" she said looking out at one of the best views of the city. "You must take show all your girls this before you get them in the bed" She said mockingly

"...Actually, your the first girl that's ever been here" I said rubbing my neck

she smiled "Really?"

"Yeah, Rule #1 never bring the girl to your place, it makes it harder to leave in the morning." I said winking

She just laughed and kept drinking. "How can you afford all this?"

"Oh..." it caught me off guard, usually people just know who I am, I dont really have to explain. I turned around and walked over to the hammock "It's a long story, you don't want to hear it." I said hoping to change the subject.

"Well,,," She said sitting on the hammock next to me brushing her legs on me "It turns out we have a lot of time right now."

….she got me. Normally I don't tell people the story because it just brings up pain and memories I don't like to relive, but something about the way she was looking at me with those big green concerning eyes made me want to tell her.

"Well, i'll give you the nice, short version of the story,,,umm you see this tattoo" I showed her the tattoo imprinted on my lower hip. She traced the antlers with her fingers lightly, causing tiny sensations in my skin

"yeah, i've seen that symbol around town, its for that gang" She said looking a little confused, removing her fingers

"uhm. Yeah" I said shaking myself out of the daze this girl had just put my in. I put my drink down, I need to try and gather as much self control as I can, she might be here a while. "When I was a little girl, my dad also known as Ramone Kelly was the founder and boss of the organization until I was about 16 when he was gunned down and murdered. The guys took me in after that, I stayed with Duke, and his older brother Robbie, who was running the organization until I was ready. When I turned 18 I inherited the gang, and have been running it since for the past 4 yrs. " I said looking to see her reaction

She was just sitting there starring at me: "So your telling me that i'm sitting next to a gang boss?"

"That's me baby" I said weakly

"Whats wrong?" she asked

"Nothing"

"Your lying"

"ugh how do you do this to me...It's just that yeah this Job awesome sometimes I mean I have a lot of money, theres always parties, hot chicks, but...idk"

"What?" she said concerned placing her hand on my thigh, rubbing small circles

"It's just not all it's cracked up to be. Trust me. I'm the alpha of the pack, but sometimes I feel like a lone wolf. Duke is the only person that I can really trust and call family."

"...You can trust me" She said staring straight into my eyes.

I was mesmerized by her eyes, the way she was looking at me. I leaned closer to her, she didn't move. Closer, merely inches apart and then I felt her lips on mine. They were soft and smooth. Perfect. She deepend the kiss and my hands moved to her hip pulling her closer. And then I realized what was happening and broke away.

"Shit" I say standing up, turning away "I'm sorry I uh..didnt.. sorry I didnt mean to make you uncomfortable" I say mumbling away an apology.

"Uhm, it's fine.." she said blushing.

"Fuck. Damn. Im sorry it just happened. Shit. I mean crap.. im rambling now like an idiot, ugh im sorry"

"Alex, it really is okay."

"Okay" I said weakly "Do you need some clothes to sleep in?" I offered changing the subject

"Yeah" She said trying to hide her laugh

we went inside and headed to my bedroom which was, lucky for me, suprisingly clean.

"Sorry I don't have much, most of my clothes are at the cleaners" I said handing her an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"thanks! I can't sleep with shorts on" she said only taking the shirt heading towards the bathroom. I was frozen in place, mouth open wide.

This girl was going to be the death of me


	6. Awkward Morning

After Marissa Changed we just chilled on the couch for most of the night. I am not really sure what time we actually fell asleep. I woke up and felt someone laying half on top of me, still on the couch, i realized it was Marissa. i was laying on my back and half her body was laying on top of me with her left arm drapped across my chest, and her smooth leg entangled in mine. She looked so peaceful i didn't want to wake her. I heard a small whiper as i slid out from under her.

As i walked into the bathroom, i almost scared myself, i looked horrible. i knew i drank to much last night i could only remember pieces of what happened. i fixed myself up a bit and went into the kitchen. I quickly fixed some coffee and made some pancakes, grabbed a redbull, went out on the balconly and called duke.

"Hey Alex , have you seen the news yet? Did you get Marissa home okay last night? Any plan of action yet?"

"Woah dude i literally just woke up, made some breakfast and now i called you, no i havent turned the tv on yet, no she stayed at my place and is still asleep, let me get my.."

"Wait!" He said interupting my sentence "First, Since when do you make breakfast? Second, She STAYED THE NIGHT!? i told you she had a boyfriend! ALEX! She is straigt i swear.." i interrupted him

"Dam Calm down mr. over dramatic i swear nothing really happened, and i just thought she might be hungry after that long night" I said thinking back to our kiss, i did not plan on telling him that part

"Well aren't you the knight in shinning armor rescuing her then making her breakfast" He said laughing "Oh shut up, im going watch the news right now ill call you after"

I hung up the phone and walked in my room not to disturb marissa who was stirring on the couch but still asleep. I turned the tv on and sat on the end of my bed. I was the headline of every station "Stags Gang boss sighted at Local Club", "Allusive Gang boss Alex Kelly was sighted in New Port at a Local Club Last night.", "..She was spotted exiting the club, with a mystery girl, after cops swarmed the place hoping to catch her. ", "..Authorities are still unclear as to why the youngest Gang boss in history has returned to town..", "an inside sources says drug traffic lines and plans are being drawn up.."

I lowered my head and put my hands in my hair as i began listening to the headlines and stories of what happened last night, and what people were saying. i felt someones hands rubbing my back and massaging my shoulders, god it felt amazing, a moan escaped my lips and the hands flinched for a minute, but then continue

"You okay Alex? "i heard marrisa say in a soft tone

"Yeah" I said letting out a loud sigh "People just annoy the hell out of me somtimes" She moved so she was sitting next to me. "i made you some pancakes and coffee, i wasn't sure what you usually did for breakfast, just kind of guessed"

"Sounds good to me" She responded. we walked into the kitchen and i made her a cup of coffee and she ate some pancakes all the while we just made up small talk. neither one of us really wanting to talk about what happened between us last night.

I called duke back and told him to gather the guys and we should meet up at the club and do damage control. After encouraging marissa that i could bring her home or where ever she need to go or she could come with me, she still insisted that she would be in the way and called ryan to pick her up from the club. I handed her a helmet and we hot on my bike.

"You okay?" i asked her

"Yeah im fine " She replied shakily

"Well the fact that your practically squeezing the hell out of my stomach says a different story?" i said laughing a little as she loosened her death grip. "Oh im sorry," "Its okay just trust me we are gonna be okay, i won't let anything happen to you" she paused for a moment, and we were just staring into each others eyes. she broke contact first, i decided not to make anything more awkward than it was so i put my visor down and sped off the the club

When we got there, everyone else had just gotten there too. Suddenly Ryan comes running up and tackling Marrisa into a giant hug picking her up off the ground.

"Marrissa! im so glad your okay! i was so worried last night that the cops had got you or you got hurt! i didnt hear from you so my mind was driving me crazing all night, i barely slept! im just glad your okay Riss!" He rumbled off.

"Yeah im fine, Alex got me out safe" She said guiltily looking over at me.

"Alex, thank you so much! i owe you one!" Ryan said shaking my hand, then taking Marissa and heading to his car, i watched them walk away.

I talked with Duke and the guys and we spent the rest of the day cleaning up the bar and doing media damage control. By about 2 we were almost done and my communications director had diverted the media and convinced them that i was still in California handling some business, and that last night there inside source was clearly mistake and was only out for money, that no one had any evidence other than word of mouth that i was there. Lucky that i have a genius director who had pictures of when i was still in california and had them releaased as if they were taken last night.

"Hey Mic" I yelled to the big ginger headed guy in the corner fixing the last of the lights. "i need you find out who this inside source is and handle the problem, we can't afford any snitches right now, we are on the verge of something big and i can't risk it"

"Consider the problem dealt with"

"Thanks mic" If there is one thing that i can not stand is a dirt rotten pussy ass snitch. It makes me want to just kill them thinking that someone can play both sides. thats how they got my dad, one of his best friends snitched on him. Mic is the best guy i have on my team, he can find anything about anyone, and he always handles problems like these. Being the Boss means making the hard choices, but thats why i have mic so he can actually carry them out, i dont like to deal with all the dirty business.

Truth is i actually am in town to secure a business deal with another high level gang in the state over. Their boss is coming in to town tonight to secure a peace treaty for a drug trade route running through their area. If i can secure this deal we will be making millions of more money. Every thing had to be perfect when they came, i could not have snitches ruining what i had been working so hard on.

"Duke how is everything looking for tonight?"

"Good, i talked with our cop source and he says he can cover us for tonight but cant promise anything past that, his boss is getting really ansy with you being spotted. Got the Dj for tonight, bars stocked, everything is fixed. im gonna have 4 guys out back for their arrival, their guy verified they would be here around 11:30pm, figred we could let them hang out and get a feel of the place, setup a VIP area in the back room and set up the meeting for 12pm. Rico, and johnny will be watching down the road and on the scanners just in case the cops decide to show, James and Pete are at the front door, Caleb, jake, tony, and myself will be with you when it all goes down. "

"Sounds good to me, make sure we keep security tight tonight, cant afford another slip up"

"Yes ma'am" he said joking with me "Oh i invited Ryand and them to come out tonight"

"Okay" I said walking away to finish getting all the details for the meeting. great not only do i have to worry about making sure this deal went down flawlessly, and dealing with whoever was snitching my business to everyone, but now i had to deal with this girl who i cant have but want while she hangs out with her boyfriend. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
